endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
South American Sea Lion
, |type = Shore Life |length = 8ft 2in (2m 50cm) |appearance = A brown sea lion, sometimes with a ruff of fur around the neck |location = * The Gabbiano * Sunshine Beach |location2 = Weddell Sea |time = Day and night |forms = Adult male and young }}The South American sea lion (Otaria flavescens) is a large species of sea lion that appears in both and . South American sea lions are notable for their distinctive brown coloration and the mane-like fur on the neck of males, which gives them a reputably lion-like look. Encyclopedia Description "These creatures have spindle-shaped bodies that are covered in a heavy layer of fat. They have large heads, heavy snouts, and brown fur shot through with black. They may appear on your boat from time to time." "This sea lion has brown hair with a black tint and a thick layer of blubber underneath its skin. The male sea lion also has a light brown mane around its neck. It primarily eats fish and squid, though it has also been known to eat penguins." [ Golden Opportunities ] "The South American sea lion breeds on the Valdez Peninsula in Argentina. During their mating season, large numbers gather, presenting a golden opportunity for breeding. Sharks also appear in droves at this time, attacking sea lions near the shore. Although this is not unusual in itself, it means that sharks know to gather at the same time for their own golden opportunity to hunt." Location South American sea lions may be found on the Gabbiano from time to time. During certain months of the year, they also inhabit Sunshine Beach. The South American sea lion is found in the Weddell Sea, within the water around the southern half of the map. On land, they are found at coordinates A-1NW, and also at B-4SE. Coordinate Areas South American Sea Lion WS.png|Weddell Sea // A-1NW, A-4NE, B-4NW, B-4SE, C-3SE, C-4NW, C-4SE, D-3SW, D-4NW, D-4SW Behavior On land, South American sea lions move around a bit and appreciate being pet and fed. In water, they swim around, sometimes surfacing for air, and like being stroked. In , their trivia can be gained by feeding them. Notes *This species is one of several that can appear during the loading screens while diving in the Weddell Sea. Real-Life Information * These sea lions are classified as a species of Least Concern according to the IUCN Red List. Approximately 265,000 are estimated to exist in total, and are not regularly hunted. On occasion, South American sea lions have been known to be killed by angry fishermen as retribution for stealing from fishing hauls or damaging the nets of fishermen. * The scientific name for this species, Otaria flavescens, was subject to controversy for a period of time as some taxonomists preferred to name the South American sea lion Otaria byronia. Eventually, O. flavescens was selected as the scientific name for this species of sea lion, although O. byronia is still eligible to become its scientific name if a consensus is reached agreeing on such a designation. ** The South American sea lion additionally has various other common names; in English, it is also referred to as the Southern sea lion and the Patagonian sea lion, while it has various Hispanic names. In Spanish and Portuguese, respectively, they are also called lobo marino/''lobo marinho'' (meaning "sea wolf"), or león marino/leão marinho (meaning "sea lion"). * Female South American sea lions are usually smaller than males (see right). These provide an example of sexual dimorphism, differences between two genders of a species such as shape, coloration, or, in the case of the South American sea lion, size. As a result of their size, males also weigh about twice as much as females. * South American sea lions typically grow from 2.3 - 2.8 m in length (5¼ - 6½ ft.) and weigh between 300-350 kg (660-770 lbs). * South American sea lion pups are typically coaxed into the water by their mothers at the ages of 1-2 months, a relatively early age compared to other species of sea lion. * When breeding, male South American sea lions tend to form harems typically involving around 3 female sea lions (the record for most females in a male's harem, however, is 18). Male South American sea lions are very violent and territorial and tend to fight to "collect" as many females as possible; they then establish their territories, where they and their female partners rest and live. ** Males that are left with no harems or territories during breeding season have been known to create group raids against other males in an attempt to gain females for themselves. These raids can cause severe unrest and chaos in sea lion territories and tend to split males from females, as well as females from their young. These young are often kidnapped or stolen from females during these raids and are, unfortunately, often severely injured if not killed in the midst of these raids. If they do not die, the male raiders herd them and prevent them from escaping; they keep the young as a means of either enticing the females out so they can steal them for themselves, or in order to raise the young themselves until they are suitable for breeding with the males. *** Raids are often unsuccessful in the way of procuring females or disrupting male territories, but on occasion, females are captured, and sometimes raiders are even able to stay in the breeding areas long enough to breed females. * South American sea lions feed primarily on native fishes wherever they live and are also known to feed on cephalopods. On occasion, they have also been sighted feeding on species of penguins, pelicans, and the pups of South American fur seals. South American sea lions are known for their violent style of hunting: they tend to shake their prey and shear into them viciously, tearing them apart for feeding. They fall prey to orcas and various species of sharks. ** Although they cannot kill them, vampire bats tend to feed on the blood of these sea lions. * In South American culture, the South American sea lion was once a symbol of worship for the native Moche peoples who resided in Peru, and were often depicted in the artworks of these peoples. ** In modern times, the South American sea lion is best known as the historic symbol of the Argentinian city Mar del Plata, where two large statues of these sea lions can be found. Gallery South american sea lion.jpg south american sea lion 2.jpg south american sea lion 3.jpg south american sea lion 4.jpg south american sea lion 5.jpg south american sea lion 6.jpg Category:Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Creatures Found on Land Category:Gendered Creatures Category:Weddell Sea Category:Weddell Sea Creatures Category:The Gabbiano Category:Shore Life Category:Mammals Category:The Gabbiano Creatures